For Their Sake
by lillicat12
Summary: After a certain incident when she was 6, Tsunayuki Sawada discovered the mafia. From then on she strengthened herself. 8 years later Reborn arrives to train her younger brother, Ieyasu, but why is he more interested in the older twin? Fem!Tsuna First story :)


FOR THEIR SAKE

Summary: After a certain incident when she was 6, Tsunayuki Sawada discovered the mafia. From then on she strengthened herself. 8 years later Reborn arrives to train her younger brother, Ieyasu, but why is he more interested In the older twin?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR :

Chapter 1

A pair of 6 year old of twins was seen walking down the street on their way to the park with their mom.

Tsunayuki, the older twin had long hair that reached the middle of her back although the top of her head was unimaginably spikey. Her wide chocolate brown doe eyes gazing into a book too advanced for her age. She was intelligent and knowledgeable for her age and always had her nose in a book, be it a novel or a Japanese-different language dictionary. She was also clumsy and absolutely horrible at sports due to her frail body. Due to her being so clumsy she got the name Dame-Tsuna.

Ieyasu, the younger twin had short blond hair that was also spiked but not as much as his sister's. He had ocean blue eyes that were slightly narrowed and taller than his sister by a couple of inches. While Tsunayuki was holding a book, he was holding a ball. He was athletic for his age and charismatic with his peers.

They finally reached their destination unaware of the presence trailing behind them.

"IEYASU! LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" a boy called as Ieyasu came into his view.

"SURE" Ieyasu replied.

Ieyasu then looked at his sister "Tsu-nee want to play too?" Ieyasu asked.

Tsuna looked up from her book with a startled look on her face, most likely due to her brother suddenly talking to her.

"Um… I-It's okay Ie-kun. I-I'll j-just re-read my book. M-maybe next ti-time." Tsuna stuttered to her brother before they heard another shout.

"HURRY UP IEYASU! STOP TALKING TO DAME-TSUNA AND LET'S PLAY!" screamed the boy from earlier.

Tsuna blushed on hearing her degrading nickname.

"I'M COMING, JUST WAIT" Ieyasu shouted back.

He looked back at his sister "Are you sure? Promise that you'll play next time." He said seriously.

"Hai…I promise" Tsuna answered quietly.

Ieyasu walked away and Tsuna sat under a tree and continued to read her book.

Tsuna had a weird feeling about today. It was almost as if it was trying to tell her that something bad will happen.

She usually listens to the feeling and usually its right, so this made her frightened.

The young girl decided to continue reading her book while being wary of her surroundings.

A few minutes passed and the feeling was starting to get stronger. She looked around and the feeling strengthened in one direction. It was behind her in a relatively far distance.

As she looked in that direction with a look of confusion and fear she heard a thud and saw a figure rolling away from her.

Tsuna was startled from the sudden movement and after a closer look she noticed it was her brother's ball. She stared as it rolled farther and farther into the distance.

"OI DAME-TSUNA! CAN YOU GET OUR BALL?" a random boy shouted.

_'__Just my luck. I have a bad feeling about this.' _Tsuna thought as she placed her book on the floor.

Tsuna stood up and hesitantly walked toward the ball. She was about to pick it up when she heard a rustle in the leaves.

Tsuna grabbed the ball quickly and began to run. Despite her attempt she was picked up by the neck of her orange sun dress. The ball fell from her grasp and

dropped to the earth, bouncing away forgotten.

"HIEEEEEE" Tsuna shouted while trying to kick and punch anything in her range. She managed small thumps to his arms and chest, though they did little damage. Maybe her shout could alert someone.

"The boss will be so proud of me. The brats of the Vongola will soon vanish from the face of the earth," said the assassin dressed in a black suit as he took out his gun and clicked the bullet into the chamber with glee.

_'__Brats? Plural? He's going to go for Ie-kun too. I have to protect him' _

Tsuna noticed that he was in deep thought, probably thinking about his rewards and praise he would receive after this hit.

"Shut up and stop struggling brat" She heard him say with a slight Italian accent.

Tsuna panicked and closed her eyes. '_I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die'_chanted in her head_._

She noticed he man's irritation was increasing the longer she struggled, so she stopped hoping that her compliance would stop the man from blowing her brains out too soon.

She felt the cold barrel of the gun connect with the back of her head slowly.

_'__Sorry Ie-kun, looks like there won't be a next time to play. I couldn't protect you. I'm a horrible sister.' _She thought as tears flowed down her face with her limbs hanging limply above the ground.

'_Don't give up bambina. Do it with your dying will' _

A soft yet masculine voice encouraged her.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of warmth and opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a bright orange.

Soon her eyes adjusted and she saw the man's eyes wide with horror and shock. He yelped as his hair singed and his mustache was set aflame.

This time it was his turn to panic.

He dropped Tsuna in pain and ran out of the orange inferno that suddenly sprang out from the young child he was holding. He patted down on his flaming

clothes and mustache, but it wouldn't go out. Soon his mustache was gone along with the flame.

He stripped off his jacket and took a quick glance at the girl he was holding just a few moments ago.

Her eyes were glowing. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were replaced with a pair of narrow orange eyes that looked like it was staring into his very soul.

He completely forgot about his flaming attire when she started to move.

She took a slow step forward and he took a quick one back.

He fired his gun at her until all his ammo had been depleted. He watched as the bullets flew toward her only to melt the moment it hit the flaming barrier that surrounded the girl.

The young girl walked closer, bringing the orange blaze with her and it wasn't long before he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"M-mo-mo-MONSTER" he shrieked

He scrambled up to stand and tried to run away deeper into the woods but he kept stumbling over his feet in fear.

Even though he was running the six year old was able to keep up with him. The assassin panted harder and harder until his lungs couldn't take it. Soon his

legs felt like noodles and his lungs were burning. He ignored the burning feeling from his clothes and the high level burns all over his body.

He tripped once again and his head was pounding. The assassin was gasping for breath and was on the verge of unconsciousness.

His clothes were decorated with holes and scorch marks where the flame had once been.

It didn't take long for the blazing child to reach him and tower over his fallen frame.

He looked at here with sweat rolling all over his body. He stared at her face. It was unfazed, not a single emotion portrayed upon her features.

She carried a heavy aura of anger and protectiveness around her.

He trembled and shook as she stared at him with those glowing eyes, burning into his mind.

"You shouldn't have threatened me or my family. Leave and never come here again if you cherish your life." She commanded with a now lower pitch monotone voice.

Her words echoed through the woods that they had run into in the 'chase' they had.

The man looked shocked and quickly nodded dumbly. He clumsily stood up, turned around and limped away from her in fear. He focused on walking while trying to forget about the pair of glowing eyes and stoic visage burnt into his mind.

But even on his deathbed,

He never forgot.

Tsuna calmly watched the man walking away, swaying and limping like a drunk.

When he was out of her sight and long gone she felt the warmth disappear and her eyes changed back to its natural brown.

She felt exhausted from the ordeal and relieved from the disappearance of the hostile man.

She was about to lose her consciousness when she felt another strange feeling. She sloppily turned to the direction while all her energy quickly flowed out of her.

She got a quick glance of metal and steely gray eyes before she leaned forward and let her consciousness slip.

A/N: Okay. That's the first chappy. This is my first story ever and I'm new as an author so criticism is always welcome. :) Hope you enjoyed and make sure to review C:

Lastly, should I timeskip to when Reborn arrives or should I tell her whole childhood?

Poll on my profile :


End file.
